So oder so
by Mara-Lethe
Summary: Irgendwann zwischen dem Schweigen der Lämmer und Hannibal, Mason Verger will Rache und tut alles dafür seine Rache zu bekommen...
1. Urlaub

Die Figuren gehören Thomas Harris, die Geschichte erspringt meinem wirren Gehirn.

Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, nach dem Gewinn eines Online-Gewinnspieles hatte sie eine Reise nach Rom gewonnen, sie die sonst nie etwas gewinnt.

Erst als sie in dem Flieger nach Rom saß, kam das Gefühl der Freude in ihr auf. Das Hotel, in dem sie untergebracht war, lag ruhig in einer Seitenstraße in der antiken Innenstadt, alles war perfekt.

Als Erstes hatte sie einen kleinen Spaziergang mit einigen Stops an den berühmten Sehenswürdigkeiten geplant, die Sommerhitze staute sich in den kleinen Gassen. Erleichterung kam auf, als sie in die Kühle einer Kirche flüchten konnte, die leisen Geräusche umfingen sie, wie eine weiche Decke. Ihre Augen benötigten einige Sekunden, um sich an das gedämpfte Licht einzustellen.

In der Nähe der Tür ließ sie sich auf eine der alten Holzbänke sinken, mit dem Kopf im Nacken betrachtete sie die kunstvollen Deckenmalereien, als hinter ihr das Kirchenportal ins Schloss fiel. Eine ältere Frau schlurfte zum Altar, schlug ein Kreuz und begann auf einer der vorderen Bänke stilll zu beten. Mit einem Gefühl, als hätte sie die alte Dame in einer peinlichen Situation beobachtet, verließ sie leise das Gotteshaus.

Hitze und Helligkeit schlugen auf sie ein, halbblind wandte sie sich nach links und fand sich kurz darauf auf einer breiteren Straße wieder, ein Kribbeln im Nacken gab ihr das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Anders, als in den kleinen Gassen, war diese Straße voller Touristen. Mehrmals sah sie sich um, nur um in viele fremde Gesichter zu schauen und fremde Sprachen zu hören, niemand schien sich für sie zu interessieren. In einem Hauseingang sammelte sie ihre Gedanken und beobachtete einige Minuten lang die Menschen, die an ihr vorbeiliefen, das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden schien eine Einbildung gewesen zu sein. Entspannt tauchte sie in den Touristenstrom ein und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Bauwerke um sie herum, das Kitzeln im Hinterkopf blieb, wie ein Echo, das sie immer wieder unbewusst innehalten ließ.

Als die Sonne tief stand, suchte sie sich ihren Weg in Richtung Hotel und das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden wurde übermächtig. Ihre Schritte wurden schneller, bis sie in einen lockeren Trab verfiel, über die Schulter warf sie sporadisch Blicke nach hinten, plötzlich verstellte ihr ein Mann den Weg. „Wohin des Weges? Haben Sie es eilig junge Dame?"

Sie stammelte etwas von Magenschmerzen und Apotheke und wollte sich an dem Mann vorbeischieben, doch er hielt sie am Oberarm fest. Mit einem Ruck riss sie sich los und rannte nun, als wäre der Allmächtige persönlich hinter ihr her, Schritte von mehreren Personen folgten ihr und mehrmals wurde sie aufgefordert stehen zu bleiben.

Was wollen diese Menschen von ihr? Das Gesicht des Mannes war ihr völlig unbekannt und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum sie verfolgt wurde. Hinter ihr war ein Geräusch zu hören und irgendwas traf sie im Nacken, um es genauer zu überprüfen fehlte ihr die Zeit. Nach einigen Schritten fühlte sie sich plötzlich schlapp und kraftlos, sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, wie aus dem nichts tauchte ein Laternenpfahl vor ihr auf. Ihr fehlte die Kraft zu stoppen oder dem Pfahl auszuweichen, im vollen Lauf kollidierte sie mit dem Laternenpfahl, bevor der Schmerz ihr Gehirn erreichte und sie den Boden berührte, wurde es schwarz um sie.


	2. Erwachen

Ein Gefühl zu schweben, langsam kehrten ihre Sinne zurück, sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie von einem Laster überfahren worden. Ein Dröhnen erfüllte ihren Kopf, Arme und Beine schmerzten, doch das Zentrum ihres Schmerzes schien sich in ihrem Gesicht zu befinden. Unter großen Anstrengungen schlug sie ihre Augen auf, das linke Auge schien ihr nicht ganz gehorchen zu wollen, es fühlte sich geschwollen an. Der Raum war schlicht und schmucklos, außer einem Bett, einem Nachttisch, einer Kommode mit einer Waschschüssel und einem Stuhl befand sich nichts in diesem kleinen Raum. Nach gefühlt einer Ewigkeit, schaffte sie es sich aufzusetzen und die Beine über den Rand des Bettes zu schwingen. Die Beine fühlten sich schwach und instabil an, entgegen ihrer Befürchtung hielten ihre Beine sie und sie schaffte es zur Waschschüssel zu tapsen. Händeweise spritzte sie sich das warme Wasser ins Gesicht, es schien noch nicht lange hier zu stehen. Angestrengt versuchte sie ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser zu erkennen, doch die verschwommenen Schemen könnten auch einen anderen Menschen zeigen.

Die Tür öffnete sich hinter ihrem Rücken, das Geräusch ließ sie zusammenzucken und erstarren. Langsam drehte sie sich um, da stand nur ein Mann in der Tür, ganz normal und zivilisiert, erleichtert atmete sie auf und entspannte sich.

„Ich soll dich zu Mister Verger bringen, wenn du mir bitte folgen möchtest?" ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten ging er voraus. Der Weg führte sie durch ein opulentes Haus, mit großen, breiten Treppen aus weißem Marmor, alles war protzig. Durch eine Tür aus dunklem Tropenholz wurde sie in einen Raum geschoben, in dessen Mitte ein Bett mit diversen medizinischen Apparaturen stand.

Eine Hand aus dem Bett machte eine Geste, dass sie näher kommen soll. „Komm näher, was stehst du da hinten noch rum?" Jemand drückte sie sanft in die Mitte des Raumes.

Ein Mann, der aussah, als fehlte seinem Gesicht die Haut, musterte sie interssiert aus einem Berg von Kissen. „Mädchen, wer hat dich denn so zugerichtet?" Unbewusst fuhr ihre Hand zu ihrem schmerzenden linken Auge, unter ihren Fingern fühlte sich ihr Gesicht warm und dick an.

„Margot! Komm und bring dieses Mädchen in Ordnung! In einer Stunde erwarte ich euch beide zurück. Wir haben eine wichtige Video-Konferenz!"

Eine Frau trat leise aus einem Schatten hervor.

„Wenn du mir bitte folgen würdest!"

Wieder liefen sie durch das weitläufige Haus und betraten eins der vielen Zimmer und die Frau deutete auf einen Stuhl vor einem Schminktisch. Bei einem Blick in den Spiegel erschrak sie zutiefst, ein dunkelviolettes Veilchen zierte ihr linkes Auge, es zog sich runter bis zur Wange.

„Iss erst mal etwas, ich lege dir ein paar frische Sachen zum Anziehen raus und dann schminken wir diesen hässlichen Bluterguss über!" Ein schwaches Lächeln erhellte das strenge Gesicht von Margot.

Auf dem Schminktisch stand ein Tablett mit Brot, Butter, Käse, Salat und etwas zum Trinken. Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen begann ihr Magen zu knurren und sie griff beherzt zu.

Nachdem sie alles vertilgt hatte, lagen schon einige Sachen und ein paar Handtücher für sie bereit. Unter der Dusche zermarterte sie sich den Kopf, warum sie hier war und was das alles soll. In der frischen Kleidung fühlte sie sich fast, wie ein neuer Mensch. Margot machte sich an die Arbeit und leistete fast übermenschliches mit ihren Schminkpinseln.

"Warum können Sie das so gut?" fragte sie die traurig dreinschauende Frau. Lesie antwortete Margot: "Mein Bruder war schon immer ein Arschloch, dass es liebte andere zu schikanieren und wer eignete sich das besser, als die eigene Schwester? Ich wollte nicht vor den anderen Kindern als Opfer darstehen und so habe ich mir selber beigebracht Verletzungen mit Make Up zu retouchieren."

Als sie nach knapp einer Stunde wieder in dem Saal mit dem Bett in der Mitte stand, war eine Kamera und ein großer Flachbildschirm aufgebaut worden. Ein Techniker arbeitete angestrengt an einem Computer, nach wenigen Minuten erschien ein Bild auf dem großen Bildschirm.


	3. Ultimatum

Ein gepflegt aussehender Mann erschien auf dem Bildschirm, mit einer wohlartikulierten Stimme fragte er: „Guten Abend Mason, was ist der Grund Ihres Anrufes?"

Der Mann im Bett antwortete: „Ich habe etwas, was Ihnen gehört, Dr. Lecter! Wir haben beobachtet, wie sie ihre Nichte beobachten, nun habe ich mich der Sache angenommen und sie auf mein Anwesen eingeladen."

Die Kamera schwenkte auf sie, sie wusste nicht wohin mit sich und schaute betreten zur Seite.

In scharfem Tonfall fragte Dr. Lecter: „Warum hat meine Nichte ein blaues Auge? Es ist zwar gut überschminkt, aber ich sehe, dass das Auge geschwollen ist."

„Sie ist nicht freiwillig meiner Einladung gefolgt, aber nun ist Mischa hier. Was meinen Sie wie lange sie ohne Nahrung aushält? Sie können sie auf meiner Farm abholen, nur beeilen Sie sich! Tick Tack, Dr. Lecter, die Zeit läuft, viele Reserven hat das Mädchen ja nicht! Ich schicke Ihnen einen Link, da können sie Mischa beim Sterben beobachten"

Panisch sprang Mischa von ihrem Stuhl, rannte sie in Richtung Tür und versuchte zur flüchten. Bevor sie die Treppe erreichen konnte, wurde sie von hinten gepackt und ein Arm wurde ihr auf den Rücken gedreht, erschrocken schrie sie auf. Unnachgiebig wurde sie durch das Haus geschoben und das Zimmer gestossen, in dem sie aufgewacht war, klickend wurde die Tür abgeschlossen. Wütend warf sie sich auf das Bett und schrie sich die Lunge aus dem Leib, um ihrer Frustration Herr zu werden. Als sie keine Stimme mehr hatte, fing sie an zu weinen. Aus verquollenen Augen sah sie sich nach einem Ausweg um, was ihr vorhin nicht aufgefallen war, war die Kamera in einer Ecke des Zimmers, fast höhnisch leuchtete die rote Aufnahmelampe. Langsam wurde es dunkel in dem Zimmer und ermattet legte sie sich schlafen.


	4. Warten

Die wachen Stunden zogen sich, wie Kaugummi in die Länge, sie wusste nicht wie viele Tage vergingen, immer wenn sie aufwachte, stand ein Glas Wasser auf dem Nachttisch. Unermüdlich nagte der Hunger an ihr und ließ sich auch nicht mit einem Glas Wasser beruhigen. Nach und nach verlor sie immer mehr die Orientierung, die Zeit verging wie ein einziger grauer Brei, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.

Mischa wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt war, als das Wasser in ihrem Glas salzig schmeckte, bevor sie es merkte, hatte sie schon das halbe Glas geleert. Krämpfe schüttelten sie unerbittlich, über der Waschschüssel musste sie sich übergeben. Als ihr Magen leer war, gaben ihre Beine unter ihr nach und sie wurde ohnmächtig, das Salzwasser hatte ihr den Rest gegeben, ihre Reserven waren aufgebraucht.

Aus weiter Ferne drang Lärm an ihr Ohr, es klang wie Schreie und Schüsse, vor der Tür war ein Poltern zu hören. An der Tür wurde gerüttelt, dann ein Knall und der Rahmen splitterte, erst war nur eine Silhouette zu erkennen.

Der Mann vom Flachbildschirm kniete neben ihr nieder, wie war nochmal sein Name? Dr. Lecter, er sollte ihr Onkel sein, das kam ihr sehr komisch vor. Eine Hand lag an ihrer Kehle, wollte er sie umbringen? Die Hand lag ganz leicht an ihrem Hals, seine Finger waren angenehm warm, es fühlte sich nicht wie ein Mordversuch an. Wieder schüttelten sie die Kämpfe unkontrolliert, in ihrem Magen war nichts mehr, eine Hand legte sich nun auf ihre Stirn, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er hob sie, wie eine Puppe, in seine Arme. Schwach wie sie war, konnte und wollte sie nicht protestieren, als er sie durch das Haus trug. Sie dämmerte immer wieder weg, auf seinem Weg durch das Haus sprach er kein Wort. Vor dem Haus stand ein schwarzer Jaguar, kommentarlos setzte er sie auf dem Beifahrersitz ab und schnallte sie an, ihr Kopf sank nach vorne und sie versank wieder in ihren wirren Gedanken. Als der Motor gestartet wurde, kam sie wieder zu sich, eine Decke war um sie gelegt worden, sie verließen des Anwesen, als die Reifen auf dem Asphalt summten, schlief sie ein.


	5. Ein heißes Bad

Als sie aufwachte, parkte Dr. Lecter gerade das Auto, sie hob eine Hand unter der Decke heraus und rieb sich benommen die Augen.  
„Hallo Mischa, da bist du ja wieder, du hast die ganze Fahrt verschlafen!" unter seinem amüsierten Tonfall schwang Sorge mit.  
Sie wollte etwas antworten, aber ihre Zunge klebte am Gaumen fest und so kam kein Wort aus ihrem Mund. Dr. Lecter stieg aus, kam zur Beifahrerseite und hob Mischa auf seine Arme, um sie in das kleine Haus zu bringen. Im ersten Stock setzte er sie auf einem gemütlichen Doppelbett ab, große Fenster ließen das Tageslicht ins Zimmer. „Wenn du magst bringe ich dir einen Tee, der sollte deinen Magen nicht überfordern und dich ein bisschen zu Kräften kommen lassen. Du solltest dich schonen, aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du nebenan ein Bad nehmen. Frische Handtücher und Wechselwäsche findest du im Bad!" Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunderndes Lächeln und verließ den Raum, leise hörte sie ihn irgendwo im Haus hantieren. Verblüfft befühlte sie die Bettwäsche und sah sich mit großen Augen im Zimmer um, von unten aus der Küche kamen ein Klappern. Kurz darauf erschien Dr. Lecter mit einer Tasse Tee und etwas Brot auf einem Tablett, es duftete herrlich nach frischen Kräutern und Brot. Mit kleinen Schlucken trank sie den Tee und knabberte etwas an dem Brot herum, ihr Mund fühlte sich wund an und ihr Magen machte verdächtige Geräusche, aber ihre Mahlzeit blieb im Magen. Im Badezimmer plätscherte nun Wasser und ein angenehmer Duft zog durch die geöffnete Tür in das Schlafzimmer. Mischa rutschte vom Bett und ging unsicher ins Bad, ihre Beine wollten ihr noch nicht richtig gehorchen, sie hilet sich am Türrahmen fest, als sie das Bad betrat. Während Mischa sich entkleidete, verließ Dr. Lecter das Badezimmer, um ihr ein wenig Privatsphäre zu geben.  
Als sie in die Wanne stieg, gab Mischa wohlige Geräusche von sich, eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren ganzen Körper, sie nahm die Wärme in sich auf und versank im Schaum.  
„Gibt es Probleme? Ist die Temperatur angenehm?" Dr. Lecter klang besorgt.  
„Es ist perfekt!" antwortete Mischa und erschrak sich, weil ihre Stimme heiser und kratzig klang. Über eine halbe Stunde lag sie in der Wanne, tauchte mehrmals unter und wusch sich mit der duftenden Seife. Als sie aus der Wanne steigen wollte, fehlte ihr die Kraft. Unsicher rief sie: „Ich glaube, ich brauche hier Hilfe!"  
Sofort war Dr. Lecter zur Stelle und half ihr in ein großes Handtuch und hob sie aus der Wanne, Mischa errötete. Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zog sich Mischa an, auf dem Weg zum Bett musste Dr. Lecter sie stützen.  
Erschöpft ließ sich Mischa in die Kissen sinken, während Dr. Lecter ihren Bluterguss ansah und befühlte. Im Halbschlaf spürte sie ein Stechen und Mischa bekam einen Schrecken, ihre Augen gingen wieder auf und sie zuckte zusammen.  
„Ganz ruhig, ich gebe dir etwas zur Stärkung und gegen die Schmerzen. Nach den letzten Tage hast du dir ein wenig Entspannung verdient!", sprach er ruhig auf sei ein. Bevor sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel, spürte sie ein Brennen, dann gar nichts mehr.


	6. Erste Hilfe

Hannibal schaute während der ganzen Fahrt immer wieder zu Mischa, die auf dem Beifahrersitz zusammengesunken war und schlief. Schon auf dem Weg zum Auto, war ihm aufgefallen, dass die junge Frau am Ende ihrer Kräfte zu sein schien. Wenn Mason Verger ihn zu sich auf die Farm locken wollte, war das eine Sache, aber Mischa im Keller verhungern zu lassen und zusätzlich mit Salzwasser zu vergiften, war eine Ungeheuerlichkeit. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, warum er sich ihr gegenüber nicht schon früher zu erkennen gegeben hat, doch bevor er ahnungslose Menschen auschreckte, er wollte sich sicher sein. Nun hatte er mit all seiner Vorsicht Mischa in eine gefährliche Situation gebracht.

War sie bei dem Gespräch mit Mason einfach nur sehr schlank gewesen, war sie jetzt ausgezehrt und würde lange brauchen, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Die Decke, die er Mischa um die Schultern gelegt hatte, hob und senkte sich ganz schwach, ihr flacher Atem machte fast keine Geräusche.

Als der Wagen die Einfahrt hinauffuhr, wachte sie auf. Er konnte sehen, wie sie sich die Augen rieb, mit Sorge musste er feststellen, dass das linke Auge immer noch geschwollen war. Dr. Lecter zog den Schlüssel aus der Zündung, umrundete den Wagen und hob sie vom Beifahrersitz, ohne Mühe trug er sie in das Gästezimmer. In der Küche brühte er ihr einen leichten Tee auf und röstete etwas Baguette im Backofen, beides brachte er zu Mischa ins Gästezimmer. Während sie, wie ein Mäuschen, am Baguette knabberte und ihren Tee trank, ließ er ihr eine Wanne ein, sie sollte sich von den Strapazen auf der Verger-Farm erholen können. Mit der Hand im Wasser prüfte er die Temperatur, als Mischa unsicher im Türrahmen erschien, verließ er nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick das Badezimmer. Durch die Tür hörte er, wie Mischa in die Wanne stieg und Geräusche von sich gab. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass es ihr an nichts fehlte, brachte er die Reste ihrer Mahlzeit in die Küche. Er bereitete sich eine kleine Zwischenmahlzeit zu, die er sogleich verspeiste und sah immer wieder auf die Uhr. Nach fast einer halben Stunde war unverändert ein Plätschern von Wasser im Bad zu hören, also ging Dr. Lecter in sein Arbeitszimmer und breitete ein paar Sachen für Mischa vor. Er zog ein Spritze mit einem leichten Sedativum auf und ging wieder nach oben in das Gästezimmer. Er hörte, wie der Stöpsel gezogen wurde, leises Fluchen und dann ein unsicheres „Ich glaube, ich brauche hier Hilfe!".

Als er das Bad betrat, sah er, wie ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg, professionell legte er ihr ein großes Handtuch um und hob sie aus der Wanne. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass die Dornenfortsätze ihrer Rückenwirbel aus der Haut standen, wie Stacheln, die Rippen standen stark hervor und sie sah aus, wie die Kinder damals im Waisenhaus. Nachdem er sicher war, dass sie stabil stand, zog er sich ans Waschbecken zurück und tat so, als wäre da etwas ungeheuer wichtiges zu sehen. Während sie sich anzog, beobachtete er Mischa unauffällig im Spiegel, sein Blick suchte ihren Körper nach weiteren Verletzungen ab. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Bett, stützte er sie, damit sie nach dem warmen Bad nicht zusammenbrach.

Trotz des dicken Pullovers und der Daunendecke schien sie zu frieren, ein leichtes Zittern ging durch ihren ganzen Körper. Als Dr. Lecter den Bluterguss an ihrem linken Auge befühlte, war ein leises Knirschen zu hören, es musste sehr unangenehm sein, doch Mischa hielt ganz still und schloss die Augen. Es sah aus und fühlte sich an, wie eine Orbitafraktur, es war keine Verschiebung der Fragmente zu ertasten, mit etwas Glück würde alles wieder ganz gerade zusammenwachsen.

Vorsichtig schob er ihren Ärmel hoch und ließ die Nadel in eine Vene in ihrer Armbeuge gleiten, sie versuchte sich aufzubäumen, sanft drückte er sie in ihr Kissen zurück und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. „Ganz ruhig, ich gebe dir etwas zur Stärkung und gegen die Schmerzen. Nach den letzten Tagen hast du dir ein wenig Entspannung verdient!"

Hannibal spürte, wie sie unter seinen Händen wegdriftete, legte die Spritze beiseite, schob den Ärmel wieder runter und deckte Mischa vorsichtig zu, er würde sie nun eine Weile schlafen lassen.

Während er das Badezimmer wieder in tadellosen Zustand brachte, ließ er den Tag Revue passieren. Als er gesehen hatte, wie Mischa vor der Webcam zusammenbrach, war er sofort aufgebrochen. In ihrem Kellerzimmer roch es salzig, Mason schien des Wartens überdrüssig geworden zu sein und zwang mit seiner Aktion Hannibal zum sofortigen Handeln. Nun überlegte er, wie er den Schaden, den Mason verursacht hatte, beheben konnte.

Mischa schien, wie aus Glas zu sein: klein, dünn, fast durchsichtig und sehr, sehr zerbrechlich. Er wollte sie so schnell, wie möglich, wieder auf die Beine bringen.

Auch wenn Hannibal es schon länger nicht mehr getan hatte, legte er ihr ohne Probleme einen IV-Zugang und hängte einen Beutel Nährlösung über das Kopfende des Bettes, langsam lief die Flüssigkeit in Mischas Körper und bescherte ihr wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht. Um zu verhindern, dass Mischa sich im Schlaf aus Versehen den Zugang rauszog, band er ihre Hand mit einem Seidenschal am Bettrahmen fest, sie sollte es möglichst komfortabel haben und sich in Ruhe erholen können.


End file.
